the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbird
Starbird is a ship owned by Super Bunny that has seen many incarnations over the past few decades. Its original form, Starbird I, crashed to Earth with Super Bunny inside it and was rebuilt by him to be used again, however, modifications and replacements made necessary by damage or destruction has completely changed the look, feel and design of Starbird - each one is different but they all fill different roles. Starbird I This was originally owned by Super Bunny and made the journey from his homeworld to Earth, crashing in a ball of fire into the fields of England. After being repaired by Super Bunny, it was used several times by Luke but was destroyed when Black Hand hijakced it and crashed it into the hangar of his starship, the Crimson Hand. It self-destructed to destroy both itself and the Hand. Starbird II This was a more heavily armed and armoured version of the original Starbird that was again built by Super Bunny. Despite having improved weapons, speed and shields it was not perfect and was prone to stalling and other such flight problems. It was affected by a massive EMP sent out by Black Hand and Zombie Bunny through a radio tower and it crashed into the city. Starbird III After the disaster of the Starbird II crash, Super Bunny decided that aeronautics was not for him and let Luke Smith design all the subsequent Starbirds. Starbird III looked a lot like a bird and was teeming with weapons, gadgets and features. However, it was shot down by Crazi Stan over Mount Killamonjaro before Stan was reconciled. Starbird VI This Starbird was built to similar design specifications as Starbug, and was just as faulty. However, it fulfilled its role as a transport vessel and even held out against several Black Hand ships. However, it was lacking in interior defences and it was forced to self destruct when a crazed robot snuck on board. Starbird V This streamlined model was more like a fighter and was used by Super Bunny to fight Zombie Bunny, Black Hand and the Slime Monster on no less than five occasions each. By the end of its run it was heavily damaged in a fight with Zombie Bunny's ship, Ol' Mouldy, and was decommissioned, however, it was brought back into use later on by Mace. Starbird VI An upgraded version of Starbird V with more weapons and better handling, the VI model was a personal favourite of Super Bunny's and it was never really replaced, since it was the last of the fighter-model Starbirds and saw use even after VII and VIII were created. However, it was shot down several times, most notably by the crazed E.Ville. Stabird VII Moving on from fighter-type vessels, Starbird VII was a massive transport, the spiritual successor to Starbird IV, which was used more like a gunship than a figher. It dropped off and picked up Super Bunny and his allies from battlefields and took part in some too. It was used to destroy a cybernetic armada that attacked Earth and again against Black Hand. Starbird 8 Technically called Starbird Infinite, this Starbird had no weapons and was created to be used by Super Bunny once all of his foes are finally caught, killed or otherwise defeated. It will be used by him to travel the stars, and hopefully find his homeworld, but it can only be used when the Earth is safe. Category:Spaceships